


幽玄 - yugen

by beenummy



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, IchiRuki Month, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenummy/pseuds/beenummy
Summary: “What we love, we mention.Then I must love you, because I mention you all the time” - Marie-Helene Bertinoa lazy summer fic for the dreamy and the peaceful.IR Month 2020 - day ii: fantasy vs reality
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	幽玄 - yugen

arm flopped lazily over a yellow plush couch, fingers lazily looping pools of raven silk against a porcelain back. his lips quirk into a familiar smile - as his index finger makes headway to a black ink dot raised upon her skin ever so slightly behind her left shoulder - _a northern star_ of sorts, Ichigo thought timelessly.

she feels his smile, eyes drifting over pink sunsets, orange spikes and the small clouds from a tea cup smelling of earl greys, honeycomb and a touch of lavender. the summer breeze rustles the plant babies she so tenderly takes care of, with the familiar berating of her tone as he makes fun of Rukia’s one cactus plant that she has so dearly named ‘ _mr. seaweed_ ’. 

it is said that the walls of a home resemble a human heart. there are lights that turn on, light bulbs that need replacing; paint chipped in the corners of ceilings and faded curtains that tickle as they dance clumsily to an old record in the living room that feels all too small in humid filled air and all too big on rain scented days. 

the roof of a home carries the hopes of a fantasy, laced within daydreams and laughter - holding those thoughts hostage of what is to be; and what reality can become. 

having the human quality of _hope_ was once **a fear** ; heavy on the lungs and burdensome to the heart. each reminisced when he carried a calloused heart and screamed out a hollow version of her name; when her fingers clutched at straws for her life as her body froze to the depths and opened her eyes to meet his flickering flame. there had been enough bloodshed to stain their palms and scars to indent riverbeds upon their skin. 

they joke that they don’t have matching tattoos. 

however, their days are settled and almost calm - _almost._

down the hall and to the right, their study room is scattered with term books screaming to be reopened at their earliest convenience alongside two notepads - one hidden inside a pillow fort, neat in inscription and one on the wooden desk, notes sprawled messily. studying on this sun-filled sunday is an afternoon afterthought when they’re _this_ cozy, of course. 

small realities were kept in a diary, which dutifully noted the little sparks of movement in their life: 

  * uryuu’s fashion gala (whoever said hues of blue didn’t belong in summer hadn’t met the likes of him)
  * orihime seeking an opinion on her new range of “ soy sauce cupcakes” (and the blueprints for her latest engineered robotic arm) after said gala. 
  * chad, looking for a foster home for 12 week old lorikeets and a lazy grandpa cat (he had already rejected Renji’s application as he already had one too many and Byakuya had sent him a strongly worded letter)
  * and a singular large scribble of blotted red ink that hid the words “dinner with papa” by the end of the month. 



with sunsets merging from pinks to purple grey, they had reached their conclusion; same as they had come to after both had finished their own individual fights of war - internal and external:

> there was no path that could lead either astray. a fools errand, perhaps, but they were content being present in this conjured daydream.

tea turned cold, skin cooling, eyes drooping, they close the curtain - to another day of them

\- only to awake again.


End file.
